Anónimos
by Helane Albarn
Summary: -Black, Black. Dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho? -So-soul. –Black, perdóname, perdóname por favor./ Era una mueca dolorosa, una mueca de amargura, pero a fin de cuentas, era una sonrisa. Y ellos, ya no se podían permitir el sonreír.


¡Hola! Esta es una nueva historia que tenía tiempo revoloteando en mi cabeza. El título es "Anónimos" por razones que quizá entiendan al leer el fic. Espero que lo hagan.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Soul ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no al gran Atsushi Okubo. Yo sólo los utilizo para satisfacer mis fantasías. La trama es completamente mía, al igual que la de todas mis historias.

Oh por cierto, estaba pensando hacer una especie de fic en base a éste, sobre qué pasa con Kid después de encontrar a sus únicos amigos muertos. No sé que les parce, ¿Quizá muy dramático? Ustedes digan y yo felizmente hago el fic :) No los detengo más, lean!

* * *

_"Un grito agonizante que no emite sonido alguno"_

Oasis.

* * *

**Anónimos**

Iba acalorado, sumamente acalorado. Sus malditos "compañeros" lo iban empujando de una desquiciante forma que amenazaba con sacarlo de sus pocos cabales, obligarlo a cargar su arma y matarlos a todos a balazos.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Fácil: Era obligado a ser soldado de las tropas enemigas. ¿Por qué? Porque lo habían hecho prisionero, y si no cumplía con lo que el imbécil de su _general _Giriko decía sería exterminado. Maldito vago.

Él era Soul Eater Evans, un chico de apenas 18 años. ¿Qué hacía alguien tan joven en medio de una guerra? Huir de todo lo que había perdido, porque sí, ya no tenía nada, ya no tenía a Maka. Y se había propuesto vengar su muerte.

La guerra empezó por estupideces políticas, ni si quiera estaba al cien por ciento al tanto de las razones, simplemente la guerra empezó y asesinó a sus amigos, y entre ellos a Maka, su prometida, su amada, su todo.

Sólo Black Star, Death the Kid y él habían sobrevivido. Los tres juraron vengar las muertes de sus chicas, Tsubaki, Chrona y Maka, su linda Maka.

Con el llanto aún presente en sus rostros se enlistaron como soldados del ejército, y rápidamente Death the Kid fue nombrado teniente de la tropa, aquella en la que los tres luchaban ferozmente. ¿La razón? Su padre era Shinigami, el general de su nación.

Gritaron, pelearon, y sobrevivieron en batalla, ganando algunas, perdiendo otras; juraron luchar hasta el final, por ellas, por ella. Porque aún las amaban.

Maldita guerra.

Suspiró por quien sabe cuánta vez en apenas una hora y comenzó a recordar la estupidez, su propia estupidez al caer en manos del enemigo, ¿Qué cómo lo hizo? Se distrajo.

Luchaba a lado de sus dos mejores amigos, traían sus armas y las empuñaban fríamente, sin pensar en que aquellos a los que asesinaban eran humanos. Pero esos perros se lo merecían, ellos tampoco pensaron en Maka, ni en ninguna de sus amigas.

Sin darse cuenta se separaron, y entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No supo más de él hasta que despertó, en una fría celda, junto a una docena más de sus compañeros, puros hombres fuertes.

¿Qué había pasado? En el momento no lo sabía, pero después se enteró, cuando aquel asqueroso _general_ entró a la celda y les explicó que ahora eran prisioneros, pura basura que serviría para exterminar a los suyos. Los enlistaría en tropas diferentes para batallar en aquella cruda guerra. Era eso o morir lentamente.

Quería vivir un poco más, sólo para saber si sus dos amigos estarían bien. Eran lo único que le quedaban, ellos y su amor a Maka, a aquella fantasma.

Luchó en aquel ejército, luchó y mató a jóvenes de su propia nación. Una vez le había tocado ver agonizante a un conocido suyo, un chico rubio de claros orbes verdes. Era Hero.

Habló apenas unos dos minutos con él y pereció, no sin antes decirle que luchara por su libertad, que luchara por lo que más quisiera en la vida y fuera libre, que viviera. Hero no sabía que aquello que más quería ya estaba muerto. El rubio suspiró su último aliento y sus ojos se quedaron opacos. Soul los cerró y se marchó, sin mirar atrás.

¿Cuántas vidas se había llevado ya? No lo sabía, no era consciente de nada, no quería salir y ver la realidad, el mundo en el que ahora estaba sumergido. Hacerlo lo enloquecería, acabaría con la poca cordura que aún conservaba; quería morir cuerdo.

De repente escuchó la voz rasposa de Giriko y detuvo su marcha, así como sus pensamientos, controlando las ganas de asesinarlo.

-Bien zánganos, estamos en zona adversaria. No es seguro aquí, así que estén atentos y cuiden sus espaldas, porque no regresaremos por los heridos. De eso me encargo yo.- Susurró maliciosamente, poniéndole los pelos de punta a más de uno.

Pero no a él, a Soul ya no le importaba nada. Sólo saber si sus amigos estaban bien, y después, perecer.

Caminaron un rato más, sumidos en el silencio, todos alertas a sus sentidos, pero Soul no, él sólo era un caminante, observaba pero no actuaba. Era un espectador de su propio destino.

Entonces… un grito de guerra.

Y Soul reaccionó.

Todos comenzaron a defenderse, a tirarse al suelo y comenzar a tirar balazos como desquiciados; pero la guerra no sólo era de rifles y escopetas. También había espadas y flechas que acababan con los otros de manera sangrienta y asombrosamente rápida.

El suelo se había pintado de carmesí, un color tan oscuro como el de los ojos de Soul, ojos cegados de desilusión.

El albino corrió y trató de defenderse, hirió a unos cuantos y entonces se dio cuenta de algo: Era su antigua tropa.

¡Ahí debía de estar Black Star o Kid! Esperaba que los dos…

Corrió como maniático, blandiendo su espada como loco para abrirse paso, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su escopeta.

"_Black Star, Kid" _ Su mente estaba llena de ellos dos.

No podía ver bien entre la infinidad de soldados peleando entre sí, la sangre regada y los cuerpos mutilados tampoco ayudaban a su vista. No evitó asustarse cuando alguien se atravesó en su camino, por acto reflejo lo cortó, desde el pecho hasta el abdomen, una herida profunda, mortal. Un corte que provocó que la sangre salpicara su propia cara.

Era Black Star.

El peliazul lo miraba atónito, mientras caía lentamente a los ojos de Soul, quien no caía en cuenta aún en lo que había hecho, o bien, no quería regresar a la realidad.

Un golpe seco se escuchó y la sangre salpicó toda la tierra, terminando de manchar la ropa de ambos soldados.

Black Star sonrió tristemente y entonces Soul reaccionó.

-¡Black Star!- Gritó desgarradoramente mientras se tiraba al suelo, en un intento de auxilio a su amigo.

El aludido aún no quitaba aquella sonrisa de su rostro, pero fue tan macabra cuando la sangre comenzó a salir por su boca. Era una escena tan enfermiza y a la vez tan triste. ¿No se supone que la locura y la tristeza no iban de la mano?

-Black, Black.- Decía desesperadamente Soul sin saber que hacer.- Dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho?- Se lamentó con un hilo de voz.

-So-soul.- Balbuceaba el de ojos azules verdosos.

-Black, perdóname, perdóname por favor.- Suplicó el oji rubí.- No hables por favor, no lo hagas, te voy a sacar de aquí amigo, te voy a sacar de aquí.- Posó sus manos en uno de sus brazos.

No le importó manchar de sangre sus manos, después de todo ya estaban manchadas, y también de la sangre de su mejor amigo.

Era un desgraciado…

-Soul.- Logró articular con dificultad Black Star.- Sabes que no saldré de esta.- Jadeaba, el aire le hacía falta.- Amigo, Soul…- Comenzó a toser sangre.- No fue tu culpa.

No pudo reprimir una lagrimilla al ver la culpa de su amigo, y el albino tampoco, su amigo moría, frente a él, en sus propias manos.

-Black, no me digas eso, vamos a salir de ésta.- Sentía el nudo en la garganta, aun así logró hablar.

-No sabes cuán arrepentido estuve por no haberte salvado de Giriko.- Susurró Black Star, ignorando a su amigo.- Pero estás bien Soul, estás bien.- La voz se le quebraba.

-No Black, no.- Gimió con dolor el chico.

-El gran yo se irá con Tsubaki Soul, al fin estaré con ella.- Comenzó a ver a la nada, con la melancolía en todas su facciones tensas a causa del dolor. Estaba más pálido.- Perdóname por no seguir luchando a tu lado ni al de Kid.- Buscó a tientas la mano de su amigo y cuando la encontró la apretó.

-Black, tú no te vas a ir solo.- Dijo Soul, decidido, firme. Su voz se había vuelto un gruñido lastimero.

El peliazul lo miró confundido, cada vez le costaba más enfocar la vista. Pero sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos al ver como Soul se atravesaba la espada por el estomago, la espada que segundos antes lo había herido.

-¡Soul! ¿¡Qué-

-Me iré contigo Black, estoy cansado de luchar.- Dijo el albino tirándose a lado de Black Star a causa del dolor.

Su respiración se volvió irregular y entonces ambos sintieron como su sangre los empapaba a los dos.

Los gritos de coraje y dolor hacían una tétrica melodía de fondo en aquella escena tan macabra, tan triste, tan real.

-Soul…- Susurró con dificultad Black Star girando su rostro para ver a su amigo.

El albino hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué nos pasó esto? ¿Por qué este…- Se cortó, necesitaba aire.- ¿Por qué éste cruel destino tenía que ser de nosotros?- Preguntó con el dolor dibujado en su mirada.

-No lo sé Black.- Susurró tristemente.- Sólo sé que somos unos egoístas.- Soltó una risotada sarcástica, sin una pizca de gracia.- Dejaremos a Kid solo.

-Él podrá con esto. Aún tiene a su padre.- Cada vez su voz se escuchaba más baja.

Soul suspiró sonoramente, de manera irregular, dolorosamente. Sabía que ambos no sobrevivirían mucho.

-Black, fuiste mi mejor amigo.- Susurró Soul, sintiendo a la oscuridad envolverlo.

-Tú también Soul, tú también.

-Per.- Se cortó, le costaba más hablar, la sangre en su boca se lo impedía.- Perdóname Black.

Pedía perdón por ser lo que era, una víctima del dolor, de aquella guerra; y también por ser el verdugo de su mejor amigo, aquel que estuvo con él hasta el final.

Ambos no necesitaban palabras para saber qué era lo que venía. Era tan obvio. Aun así, una desfigurada sonrisa amarga se dibujó en ambos rostros. Era una mueca dolorosa, una mueca de amargura, pero a fin de cuentas, era una sonrisa.

Y ellos, ya no se podían permitir el sonreir.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? Bueno, para los que no entendieron lo que dice al principio del fic, sobre la razón de ese nombre es porque es la manera en la que persivo a aquellos soldados de mi fic, y también a unos tantos del mundo real. ¿Por qué? Porque muchos son héroes anónimos; y en éste caso, tanto Soul como Black Star sufrieron y vivieron tan fuertemente, pero al final sólo serán fichas anónimas de aquel juego de Soldaditos.

Espero no haberlos enredado más, si lo hice, ignórenme y simplemente disfrunte.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
